New adventures of mlp and the sonic group
by supa FLY the hegehog
Summary: A story about the adventures that these two amazing groups have together. a couple pairs. sonic/rainbow dash /pinkie/amy tails/twilight sparkle knuckles/applejack shadow/rarity. The only thing sonic regrets is letting dashie see him in dark or werehog form. Eggman will not be included in this story cause that pains me to see the mlp world be destroyed.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Meeting old friends

Sonic jumped up and flipped landing on his feet perfectly. "Hey Tails, do you still have that emerald tracker?" Sonic asked somewhat impatient to wait for an answer. "Yeah, why?" Tails replied. Sonic then, thought what he wanted to say and linked towards Tails' mind and sent the message. (One of the many powers Sonic and Tails have. Also, a small preview: sonic has powers of ice and tails fire) "Yeah! I can totally do that. I just have to re-wire my tracker to see if our friends got transported here too." Tails said out loud. Twilight had a look of bewilderment on her face. "Telepathic communication?" she asked Tails. He responded by linking into her mind and saying _'I can do it with anyone cause of the powers me and Sonic acquired'._ "Cool!" Sonic suddenly said (try saying that 5 times in a row)"That gives me and Dashie here a chance to talk." Sonic said and suddenly grabbed Rainbow Dash who had been trying to sneak out of the house. When outside, Sonic glared at the rainbow mane mare like she had stabbed him in the heart. "What the heck makes you think you can buck me straight in the heart?" Sonic yelled. Rainbow Dash had muttered something under her breath he couldn't hear. "What?" he said calming down from his bad temper. "I said, you're lucky I'm not Applejack or you would have been bucked 8 yards across her farm." She managed to say louder. A thought came to the hedgehog, his mind growing ever so smarter, and came on a final decision. "Is Applejack the strongest in your group? If she is, we just find my good old friend Knuckles the echidna." He said. Just then, Tails came out of the house of Twilight with his creation in his hands jumping up and down excitedly. "I FOUND KNUCLES!" he shouted excitedly. Luckily, no other ponies were out and about so they didn't have to introduce these new creatures to them. "I did too and Dashie and Twily here are gonna take us to wherever." He looked at the map "Sweet Apple Acres is." He finished and sat on the ground. Sonic looked at Twilight as she had a huge blush on her face. "Twilight, why are you blushing?" Sonic asked curiously. "My brother Shining Armor calls me Twily and I thought no pony else new that." She replied still a blush on her face. Tails looked over to Sonic and said telepathically '_Sonic, she's mine and no one else's. Got it?'_ he finished threateningly. Sonic wasn't surprised, as he acted this way when Cosmo was still alive. "HEY!" Rainbow yelled at them all "We are wasting valuable time here." She said notoriously as everyone and every pony got up and took off toward Sweet Apple Acres after Sonic hid the map in his quills.

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack finished bucking a tree right after collecting apples from another one. She heard a loud WHAM! And turned her head to see the new friend she made helping out by punching the trees with his fists witch had spikes on them and white gloves. "Ah told ya that ya don't have to be helpin me Knuckles." Applejack said as she trotted over to her new friend and moved him away from the tree as he started to talk. "Applejack, I want to help you and thank you for feeding me and giving me a place to stay tonight until I find my friends Sonic and Tails." As if on cue, Sonic and Tails appeared out of the sky and ground. "Speak of the devil and his apprentice." Knuckles muttered grinning at two of his friends. "Knuckles! Man am I glad to see you here." Sonic said stopping in his tracks in front of Knuckles who looked about ready to crush Sonic with a bear hug and was about to when he saw two more ponies, like Applejack, but with different colored coats and different colored mane along with that tattoo think Applejack called a 'Cutie mark'. The two other ponies made it up to where everyone else was and shook hands/hooves with Knuckles. "Knuckles, me and Sonic need your help finding the others. We presume that every one of our friends is with their match. Like I was with Twilight and Sonic was with Rainbow Dash." Tails said basically stating their plan. "I'm willing to find our friends only if Applejack can join us." Knuckles said while staring into Applejack's eyes. Applejack blushes a very deep red as Knuckles softly grabbed her hoof and walked over to join the stunned group of animals. "Tails can we look for Amy first? I really want to get that over with." Sonic pleaded to Tails to show him mercy. "Sure." Tails responded. Knuckles suddenly out of nowhere said "Sonic, Tails, when we find everyone, you two better start running because when I find out why I can use the force, I'm gonna bear hug them so hard their spine will crack." Tails had a look of complete horror on his face from the threat. "Let's find Amy now!" Tails yelled in an attempt to take everyone's mind off Knuckle's threat. "HERE." Sonic began to stretch his legs "WE." He jumped in the air high and landed back on the ground "GO!" Sonic ran off in the blink of an eye and appeared at Sugar Cube Corner with the map in his hands. 20 min. later, his friends all appeared behind him and went inside the sugary treat store to see a female pink hedgehog standing and making cupcakes with a pink poofy haired pony and three balloons for a cutie mark. Pinkie Pie, the pony, looked at her door with a smile and back at Amy. Apparently, everyone in the group knew who this was somehow, as they all said "Pinkie Pie!" then Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic looked at each other and yelled "YOU TWO ARE BRONIES!" and scattered from each other. As soon as Amy saw Sonic, she just looked and said "Hey Sonic." And walked over and gave him a hug and looked back at Pinkie Pie. "Hey Ames, we need you two to help us find Shadow, I know there is someone like him here." So Pinkie and Amy joined the group and began to look for Shadow.

Trixie's Tent

"Are you sure you don't need any help Trixie?" Shadow the hedgehog asked in a caring voice towards Trixie. "Trixie is sure." She sighed sad and frustrated. Shadow came over any way; He hadn't felt this way since Maria was alive. Shadow thought about Maria a minute and looked at Trixie. He went over and sat down and lifted her head up. "As long as you believe in it, it has to come true." Now, Shadow only knew these words were the right to say because he read her mind. Tails had created something to give his friends cool powers and ended up making everyone battle each other with their new powers. Trixie's eyes started to tear up when Shadow wiped them away and said smoothly "Shush now, an angel shouldn't cry." And then kissed her, no open mouth but it was a comforting gift. Just then, Shadow's friends popped out of a bush they had been hiding in for some time. Sonic looked at his opposite, as did Shadow. "Faker." They both said as they walked up to each other and whispered a conversation back and forth. Now, before being transported here, Sonic, Shadow Knuckles, and Tails had started to a band. Shadow gestured for Tails and Knuckles to come over to them and Sonic took the four necklaces he had in his quills. He handed the one that looked like a keyboard to Tails, the one that looked like a pair of drumsticks to Knuckles, the one that looked like a base guitar to Shadow, and took out two necklaces and put them around his neck as everyone else put theirs around their neck and their instruments were summoned. Sonic had a guitar and microphone stand in front of him.

(A/N if anybrony out there can guess the song right, they will be added to the story and given the power to shape shift or any other power you want. P.S the song is by 30 Seconds to Mars)


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Tails and Twilight meet Sonic and Rainbow

"Cool name." the overgrown hedgehog said seemingly not paying any attention. "Where am I Rainbow Dash?" he said. She scoffed. "Gonna introduce yourself?" she said. "Oh, right, sorry. My name is Sonic." he said. "Sonic the hedgehog." He added giving his trademark grin and thumbs up. "Cool name Sonic." "You're in Ponyville or, if you want to know witch state, Equestria." Sonic's eyes widened at the sudden fact. He looked left to right and said "Ummm…are you fast?" he asked kinda in a hurry. "Faster flyer in Ponyville!" she said spreading out the wings Rainbow had. He just now noticed them. "Whoa. That's…..wow." he couldn't think of a word to describe the cyan blue Pegasus. Sonic snapped out of his sudden daze and started stretching. "What are you doing Sonic?" she asked curiously. "Oh, you may fly fast, but my legs are built for speed!" he stated excitedly. "Really? Well, let's see how fast you really are." She said ready to race him to anywhere. "Wait. How fast are you?" he dared to ask. "I go so fast, I create something called a sonicrainboom." She remarked. "I go so fast that I create something called a super sonic boom." Sonic said debating in his head whether he should do it on the way to his destination. "We are going," he pulled a map out of the air that just happened to flow by. "Here!" he said as he pointed at A library that seemed to have been stuffed into a tree. "That's my friend Twilight Sparkle's house." Rainbow Dash said as she stretched her wings and began to float into the air. Sonic then said "Is she smart?" Rainbow looked dumbfounded. "Yeah….how did you know?" "If he got sucked here too, my friend Tails would be right there." Sonic replied. Sonic then turned and took off without warning.

At first Rainbow Dash had a surprised look on her face but then discovered he has the same ambition of being the best too. Realizing she was just challenged, she took the time to glide in the air catching speed and then zoom off in the direction Sonic went. "Bout' time you caught up Dashie!" Sonic said smiling as his quills flowed in the wind. Rainbow blushed at the sudden nickname. Sonic had to sometimes jump over and dodge things and when the time came that he couldn't jump nor dodge the brick wall they came upon, Dash saw him panicking and rushed down to the ground starting to gallop. "Hop on!" Rainbow yelled and Sonic jumped onto her back. There was a moment of suspense; Rainbow Dash couldn't get her wings to spread apart, as she too panicked. Sonic saw this and decided to do something that would degrade Rainbow Dash but it was worth it so they didn't become multicolored splats on the wall. Sonic raised his hand and slammed it down on her rump. Rainbow yelled in pain but her wings flapped open and she soared up over the brick wall and landed in front of the library they targeted for.

As soon as they landed on the ground, Rainbow Dash jumped in the air throwing Sonic of her. "Oww! I know what you're thinking Dashie but it's not like th-"he was cut off with a buck of Rainbow's hind legs to his chest. He flew back and hit the brick wall they just passed over. "I don't exactly appreciate that but I deserve it." He said as he got up. Just then, the door to the library opened and out came a yellow and white fox. He looked abnormal having two tails but Rainbow decided it looked cool also "That is my buddy *cough* Tails." Sonic said before passing out because of the unfortunate attack he acquired thanks to Rainbow Dash. "Sonic!" the voice of the fox came out like broken glass. Tails ran to the limp body of Sonic and picked him up straining to carry him. "What's your name?" Tails asked. "Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Pony-"she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps running towards the library. He had heard enough to know the name Rainbow Dash. A lavender purple unicorn Tails already knew came from below her stairs with a purple and green dragon following suite. Tails, what's all the noise down here?" Twilight asked stopping in her tracks seeing a dark blue hedgehog in Tail's arms. "Is that…..Sonic the hedgehog?" she asked galloping towards Rainbow Dash who trotted towards the table Sonic was on. Dashie had a guilty look on her face staring at the unconscious hedgehog on the table Tails had set him down on. "Rainbow, what happened?" Tails asked as he stared at sonic and pulled a chilly dog seemingly out of nowhere and waved it under Sonic's nose. Sonic's nose twitched and his eyes popped open as he sat up taking the chilly dog in his mouth. "Sonic, what happened? How did you go unconscious?" Tails badgered him with questions. Sonic's eyes slowly turned into one of a mad hedgehog's as he remembered what happened to him. Rainbow's faced turned into a frightened one but Sonic gave a grin and look that said '_I won't say anything, but I'm gonna blackmail you'__**. **_Dashie's face turned sort of pail as she thought '_what's he gonna do to me?'_ "Oh, I just ran into a brick wall." Sonic said with a devilish grin thinking of what to do to Dashie.


	3. Chapter 4: Sonic's band sings the kill

Chapter 3: Sonic's band sings The Kill

Shadow plucked a couple of strings to make sure his instrument still worked. Once he was sure, Knuckles hit a couple of symbols to get everyone's attention. "Super Sonic Boom is now going to play a song cherished by the author." Knuckles said but quickly got hit in the head with a rock. "Who did that?!" Knuckles yelled. "I did. Don't break the fourth wall or something bigger is coming your way." The author threatened. Sonic then tapped the mic "Dashie, come up here. I have a feeling you know this song." Rainbow Dash blushed. "What's the song?" she asked. Sonic whispered it into her ear and Pinkie Pie, defying the laws of physics, dropped in on them….literally. She heard the song and said "Of course Dash! It's her favorite song." Twilight wanted to know the name so she asked and Pinkie told her in her ear. "I know that song! Sonic, can I sing it too?" Twilight asked. "Why not. Pinkie, you want to sing it too?" Sonic asked. Pinkie grabbed a microphone stand out of nowhere and got another one for Twilight. "Everyone ready?" Sonic asked. Everybody nodded their heads and he started to play the guitar, as did Shadow. And knuckles started and was seriously rockin out. Rainbow Dash started singing.

(Rainbow)

_What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face_

_(Twilight)_

_What would you do?_

_(Rainbow)_

_What if I fell to the floor?_

Everyone in the small group cheered. Even Trixie had to admit that they all sounded good. Amy mainly cheered Sonic on for his skills playing the guitar.

_(Pinkie Pie)_

_Couldn't take this anymore._

_What would you do, do, do?_

_(Twi, Dash, Pinkie)_

_Come break me down_

_(Rainbow)_

_Bury me, bury me_

_(Twilight)_

_I am finished with you_

_(Pinkie)_

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_(Twilight)_

_Beg for the_

_(Pinkie, Rainbow)_

_Rest of my life!_

_(Rainbow)_

_What would you do?_

_(Twilight)_

_You say you wanted more._

_(Rainbow)_

_What are you waiting for?_

_(Pinkie)_

_I'm not running from you_

**BOOM!**

Everything and everybody stopped for a minute when they heard that boom. Sonic, being the speed demon he is, took up all the necklaces at the speed of sound and said "Tails, I'm going to see what that was. Dashie, you can come and Tails, Shadow, Knuckles? You guys are coming too. Everyone else stay here."

Explosion Place

Metal Sonic roamed the field he was in for any signs of life to destroy. "Objective: Find Sonic the hedgehog and friends and eliminate." Metal spoke through his translator. Sonic and Rainbow charged in and looked up at the sky to see Metal Sonic floating above them. "METAL?!" Sonic screamed before Rainbow Dash pulled him out of the way of almost being crushed. "Watch it Speedy." Dash said trying to think of something to do when Knuckles and Tails showed up and Shadow chaos controlled above Metal and then the biggest surprise of a mother bucker showed up. "No ya don't!" a familiar voice yelled to Shadow before knocking him out of the air and into a tree. Knuckles heard the crack of something and looked to see Shadow unconscious as quarts of blood came out of him from the powerful hit. "He…got stronger Knux." Shadow sputtered. Sonic's DARK gauge was filled ¼ of the way. Rainbow Dash gawked at such power. Tails helped Shadow but Shadow couldn't fight right now. Tails ran over and began to fly towards Nazo as he had all 7 chaos emeralds around him. Big mistake. As Tails neared him, Nazo absorbed all negative energy from the chaos emeralds. Tails got near him and couldn't do anything because he was in Nazo's grip. "Let him go!" Rainbow yelled and charged toward Nazo. After chocking Tails unconscious, he let him go. As Tails dropped, Knuckles jumped and caught him, only to be punched in the face by Metal. 'Knux, Shadow, Tails'. Sonic thought. Right now, Sonic's DARK meter is ¾ and he wasn't about to let Dashie get hurt so he took the positive energy out of the emeralds. He turned into Super Sonic and flew up to Dashie's side. Rainbow was caught in the grip of Nazo and Metal came for Sonic. Sonic knew a simple energy beam could disable Metal and shot one in his face. Metal was done with so he went up behind Nazo and crashed his fist down onto Nazo's head; him being buried in the ground was an advantage for Rainbow to escape. "Rainbow, quick, get out of here before he hurts" he was cut off by a _peeeew!_ And Rainbow Dash getting knocked out of the air and crashed to the ground. Sonic didn't waste any time zooming down to Rainbow to help her. He landed on the ground and she spoke "I'm okay." She tried to get up but her wings had snapped off and she didn't notice the pain in her forelegs as she yelped and fell to the ground. Nazo was 80 feet above them and put his hands together and pulled them apart to view a huge powerful blast ready in his hands. He shot it down at them and Sonic moved out of the way in time to not be hit but…poor Rainbow Dash got hit with the blast. You could hear her yell 5 yards away. "DASHIE!" Sonic yelled and ran towards her to find her unconscious and bleeding intensely. That was it. Sonic had snapped. He had tears welling in his eyes. 'Dashie, Shadow, Tails, and knuckles' he thought. "I'm done. That's it. No holding back!" Sonic yelled as he transformed into S.U.D.S: Super Ultra Dark Sonic. Nazo flew down to the ground to laugh at Sonic. "Seems you've lost a loved one Sonic." He said amused at what was happening. "You'll pay Nazo. I don't want to do it. But I have to. Metal made you evil again: You must die." Sonic said before upper cutting Nazo into the air and blasted him to the ground. Nazo hit the ground hard and got up quick, but not quick enough to dodge a jaw-breaking punch to the mouth and hit the ground again. Dark Sonic took the negative energy from Nazo and absorbed it. Nazo was on the verge of death but before he could, a bright light flashed behind him and a big pony appeared named Princess Celestia. He turned, not worried about anything: Nazo couldn't do anything. "Who are you?!" he spat. Sonic sounded like he did when he turned into a werehog. Celestia looked at the damp field covered with innocent beings. Nazo was struggling to breathe. Celestia couldn't bear to see even an evil being die. "Please stop this madness at once." Celestia commanded. Once Nazo wasn't breathing, Sonic dropped him. He inched closer to Celestia and she took a step back. He reached his arm out and grabbed her neck hard and began to choke her. "Please." She said softly as tears welled up in her eyes. Sonic looked shocked and dropped her back to the ground. He slowly reverted back to normal and walked closer to Celestia as she stepped back and fell on her flanks. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." He said as he wiped her tears. "Look. My friends all went unconscious after one hit from that idiot. I need you to get them all to safety: As for Rainbow…." He trailed off. Celestia said "I'm sure she is okay Sonic. She just took a rather bad beating. As for your friends, they will be fine. They are all still breathing. But they look badly bruised." Sonic was pissed but happy so he fell and passed out waking up in a hospital along side his friends.


	4. info chapter

I am going to write the next chapter soon after tomorrow so wait until I get a chance. As for business in the story, I'm accepting OC's right now. They will enter in a chapter at some time. Probably in chapter 5 and they will appear and team up with Sonic and the Mane 6. 3 OC's can enter so I'll be choosing the best of them. No one answered fast enough for the song so no one gets the special surprise of…..Well, it wouldn't exactly be a surprise if I told you. So until next time, BROFIST


	5. First OC

We have our first OC. Fireblaze is DragonRobert's OC a pretty good one at that and I plan on putting him in in chapter 5 so he will be joining the mane 6 and Sonic's group for a chance to experience adventures and here is the living arrangement. Apparently Twilight has 50,000 bits and buys a new house for all of them to live in. they basically live in a mansion and have their own section of the house to live in. I'll explain it now so I don't have to later. Twilight has remodeled every part of the house so her library is there, Fluttershy's animals can live there. Sonic and Rainbow Dash share a huge room. Knuckles and Applejack share a room, basically every pair shares a room and in the 5th chapter they meet Cream. She is older about 15 and it was only cuz of an experiment by Tails so yeah. Glad that's done. I'll get on the chapter probably tomorrow or today if I can.


End file.
